


世界予你

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 保持冷静继续爱你
Relationships: 权顺荣&李知勋
Kudos: 6





	世界予你

“知勋，记得打抑制剂。”  
“哦。”

李知勋是个Omega。

就在同队的哥哥弟弟分化之后都有了固定配对，李知勋还倔强的使用着抑制剂，要强的孩子每到发情期都用着抑制剂，就算后来变得逐渐产生抗药性，也没有屈服，甚至加大了剂量。

权顺荣也没有强求，只是每次等他发情期守在他的房门。李知勋不想在那种失去理智的情况下做爱，他不想被所谓的信息素所诱惑，他相信没有信息素依然会对权顺荣感到心动。

这次演唱会不巧刚好就在李知勋发情期，他不可能缺席，只能对自己下重手。计量加到了三倍之多。

但是李知勋还是慌了，参加演唱会的粉丝激动，身上信息素味道开始不断的向李知勋涌去。手里紧抓着话筒，身上的味道开始不受控制的横溢，额头上冷汗开始滑下。不敢抬头看粉丝，他知道自己现在气味有多情色。体液开始一股股向外流，队友也闻到了味道开始起反应。

踉跄的跑回后台，把自己反锁在化妆室，裤子已经湿了，反复磨蹭着臀，肠道分泌着液体，肠壁收缩着，里面太空了，让人想塞点东西进去，但是羞耻心让李知勋停住手。迷茫间外面开始传来撞门的声音。尽量让自己缩着身子但是身上的气息只增不减。眼泪开始从眼眶滚出来，额上的汗滴在嘴里，和唾液一起粘在了下巴上。

门口被撞开发出“嘣”的声响，察觉到有人来到面前，饱含泪水的眼睛糊模不清，伸手捉住他的衣角。

化妆室里开始传出啪啪作响的撞击声，李知勋不知道现在在他身上活动的人是谁，只是疯狂的操弄着，把他送上高潮，最后拨出射在大腿间。长期的压制并没有让李知勋受到影响，反而让他变得更加诱人。

沙发上出现了一摊精水，但李知勋不知道满足，想要更加深入，想要被插到最深的地方，被热热的精液给灌满，想要怀孕。忽然熟悉的气息把自己给包围。温暖的像泡在浴缸里。

——顺荣，顺荣......我要...要

李知勋哭喊着，身体已经准备好了继续

被抱着面对镜子，被捅进去的时候听到了自己嘴里发出满足的呻吟声和顺荣性感的低哼声。身前两颗红点被双手撩拨变成食指和拇指的揉捏，透过镜子看见两个红点衬着皮肤更加白皙，后入的姿势还能看到后面小穴抽出时带出来的棒体。

臀瓣被掰开进入到更深的地方，棒体在后面用力的抽插着，肠道清楚感受着棒体上的经络，每一下都能让李知勋失去灵魂一般发出迷糊的语言，脑袋空白让李知勋茫然的看着镜子，权顺荣扭头舔吻着李知勋脸上滴落下来的眼泪和唇。

头部碰到了最深处，擦过松软的腔口。李知勋反应更加强烈起来，嘴里的呻吟变得破碎，腰间挺动不停用力操弄着深处的小口。

撞进小口头部开始成结锁死腔口，颈后娇嫩肌肤被咬破，身体被熟悉的味道给贯穿，下身痉挛收紧的又迎来了一次高潮，结涨的越来越厉害，撑得有点受不了了，开始往镜子前面躲，但又被扯着腰一次又一次的按回根部，还在往里面射着一股股的精液，李知勋害怕的哭出声。

——没事，没事，知勋一会就好了

吻着平滑洁白的背把李知勋缩在自己怀里安慰着。

精液还在往里面射着，涨的小肚子生疼但是一摸还是平坦一片。

——太满了，太满了，要怀孕了。

看着李知勋可爱的样子，脸上都是宠溺的笑。

发情期还有几天，时间还很长

纵管外面世界如何，  
享受当下就好。


End file.
